


Fatherhood is hard.... Being a king AND a father is harder

by torrin_storm2



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I really don't know why, King Loki (Marvel), Loki is a Good Dad, Loki needs more love, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torrin_storm2/pseuds/torrin_storm2
Summary: Basically chronicling the lives of Loki and (y/n) with their twins, herleif and asmund, from birth to ????





	1. Chapter 1

"it's alright my love." loki soothed, her hand tightly gripping his. "you're doing wonderfully."

it was earlier that night, when loki's wife, (y/n) had gone into labor with their first child. "I just want this baby out of me!" she screamed, sweat and tears running down her face and neck.

loki had been growing increasingly concerned for his wife, she had been in labor for nearly forty eight hours, and still the baby had not been born.

"I see the head, your Majesty. Just a little while longer, and this one will be out." the healer urged.

 

"THIS ONE? WHAT IN THE NINE REALMS IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" (Y/n) shouted, gripping Loki's hand even tighter, causing him to wince at the pain.

 

"I mean that the sooner that this little one is born, the sooner you both can greet it's younger sibling." the healer said calmly.

 

"twins?" loki breathed, a single tear falling from his eye. 

 

"just a while longer, your highness." the healer once again urged.

 

it was another hour later that both of the royal infants were safely in the arms of their parents. 

 

"my sons" loki cooed, letting the youngest of the two, Asmund, grab one of his fingers. "(y/n), my love, you have made me the happiest man alive. I love all of you so much, I swear I'll always be here for you."

 

"you'd better." (Y/n) muttered under her breath. "you'd better.


	2. Chapter 2

do you guys want more?


	3. Long nights and rocking chairs

It was about midnight that the twins started crying. "your sons are awake." Loki mumbled groggily.   
"before sunrise they're your sons, husband." (y/n) whipped.   
Loki laughed and rolled out of bed. "get some rest, my love." He whispered, kissing her forehead gently.

In the nursery, Loki went over to his sons and picked them up, they both instantly calmed. 

"so, you boys just wanted your papa hmm?" He cooed, sitting down in the rocking chair. 

"Loki?" (y/n) called from the doorway.   
"yes my love?" Loki replied. 

"I think I've decided on names." She replied walking over to the rocking chair. 

"oh? Do enlighten me my love." Loki chuckled. 

"asmund for the youngest." She said. 

"divine protection. I like it." Loki breathed. 

"and herleif for the eldest." She finished. 

"another wonderful choice. Warrior Descendant." Loki praised.   
"our beautiful boys."


	4. uncle thor

“loki, your brother is here!” (y/n) called from the kitchen.

“norns.” Loki groaned. “why today?”

 

“BROTHER! CONGRATULATIONS!” thor shouted as soon as (y/n) let him in.

 

Loki flinched at his brother’s loud voice and the twins started to cry in his arms.

 

“thor you idiot!” loki whisper-yelled, glaring daggers at his brother. “you woke them, I just got them back to sleep!”

 

“I’m sorry brother, I did not mean to.” Thor said, looking like a scolded puppy.

 

“shh shh, it’s alright, little loves, it’s alright my sons. It’s just your uncle thor, he means no harm, he just does not yet know how to control the volume of his voice. Shhh shh, papa’s got you. I’m here. I’m here.” Loki cooed to the twins, holding them both in his strong arms.

 

When she’d first met loki, two years ago, (y/n) would never have thought him capable of such gentleness, such domesticity. He doted on his two day old sons, and was almost constantly in the nursery. Many times (y/n) had found him in the nursery singing, yes, singing, to his boys. She’d never expected to fall in love with him, and yet, here they were, married, and with two children, she was happy, very happy.

 

her boys were her life; loki, asmund, herleif. They were her universe, she’d kill to keep them safe. And she’d die before she let anything happen to them. And deep down, she knew loki would do the same for her. He was so loving, so kind, so gentle. And she loved him, with everything she was.

 

When loki finally got the twins calmed down, he walked over to thor and asked, “would you like to hold them?”

 

Thor looked shocked, he’d never expected Loki to ask him. And quite frankly, he was terrified that he’d hurt them. “I don’t know, what if I hurt them?”

 

Loki smiled warmly, “you won’t, just support their heads.”

 

Thor smiled back, “perhaps just one at a time?” he asked nervously.

 

Loki chuckled and handed Asmund over to thor.

 

“he’s so tiny.” Thor breathed.

 

“I know, brother, I know.” loki replied, smiling fondly at the scene. “he is.”

**Author's Note:**

> so what did you guys think? please no hate, just constructive criticism. I wrote this based on a dream... so, hopefully it doesn't totally suck


End file.
